This project involves the creation and and use of Choosing Healthplans All Together (CHAT), a small group decision exercise designed to give the public a voice in priority setting in the face of unsustainable health care costs. It is intended to be used for research, policy and teaching purposes. Departments of Insurance in various states in the U.S. have recently used CHAT to determine public opinion about what should be included in basic health insurance packages for the uninsured. Some municipalities have used it to assess public priorities for direct service delivery to the uninsured.